One Wish
by monochromevelyn
Summary: One wish by a little blue-haired boy was all it needed to set the world into motion. A sequel to Aokaga's From Behind the Closed Door.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N : This is a very very old draft that I don't have the guts to finish because I don't want it to end. (Humor me. I am ridiculous like that.) It's a sequel to 'From Behind a Closed Door ' (/s/8693408/1/From-Behind-a-Closed-Door) I've been contemplating about posting it and Narcissisticjerk convinced me to do it.**_

_**So now that I have posted it, I'd have to finish it. Hopefully soon. :)**_

It was supposed to be another day spent high up above the sky for Aomine, watching everything from a far away paradise until they would come and join him. Yet somehow as he opened his eyes after a blink, he ended up being in a small room at a place down below. It was one familiar scenery; four walls painted in blue, a white cupboard in the corner with medals and prizes lined up on top of it, a bed matched with the cupboard and a study table with a photo frame containing a picture of faces he knew so well. Instead of floating, he slowly descended and stepped on the cold parquet floor with his bare feet. He waltzed towards the sleeping figure underneath the orange basketball themed comforter; a boy with the same shade of blue locks had his blanket halfway down the floor, his shirt rolled up all the way to his chest, revealing his stomach. Aomine tried rocking the body to wake him up but the attempt met a dead end, his hand passed through the boy's body like that of a ghost. He brought his hands in front of his eyes, staring at it intently, perplexed. He came up with a conclusion that perhaps he was one – a ghost. It was ironic; he was scared of one before. He gave it another shot, this time he blew air in the blue-haired boy's ear, telling him to wake up.

"Oi, Daiichi, time to wake up."

Daiichi pulled the pillow from under his head and used it to cover his face. The kid mumbled, trying his best to stay asleep.

"Dad, there's no school today. Let me sleep for a little while."

"It's not dad, its papa."

"Dad, what are you talking ab – " Daiichi's sentence came to an abrupt end as did his hand that was roughly rubbing his eyes, looking at a glowing figure hovering over him; blue-haired, tanned skin, lean muscle and tall. He pulled the blanket all the way up his head and slowly bringing it back down, peeking through with one eye.

"Papa...?"

The man that was no longer standing. He took a seat on the edge of the bed, crossing legs as he threw his head all the way back, laughing.

"So it's really you, Daiichi. You've really grown, huh."

The blue-haired boy quickly jolted upright, jumping out of his bed in excitement. Aomine was amused, although many questions as of the reasons why he was there still require answers.

"I'm not dreaming, am I? My wish came true! Dad needs to see this!" Daiichi flung the door open aggressively and head towards the kitchen to look for a certain man with red hair. He was there, carrying a plate of bacons piling up, placing it on the dining table.

"Daiichi, you're quite early for a Saturday morning. What's up?" Kagami took his usual seat and started eating. "Come have breakfast with me. I'll have to be at work in an hour."

"Dad, my wish came true," exclaimed the boy as he tugged the man's sleeve, standing next to the redhead as he pointed at the door behind him. "Papa is here. Look!"

Kagami scowled in confusion, cocking his head as he stared at where his son was pointing.

"Daiichi, you're seeing things. Are you sick? You want to go to uncle Midorima's clinic for a little check up?"

Daiichi blinked a few times, staring at his oblivious father at the presence of the glowing figure that was right behind of him now; jaw gaped, his blue-haired father's hand was inches away from his red-haired father's face, trying to caress the milky skin that used to be so smooth and feathery, now eaten away by small, weary wrinkles.

"No dad, I'm not sick! Papa's here. He's standing right behind me!"

Kagami's red orbs sparkled for fraction of moment, wanting it to be true; he gazed up and down, eyes darted across the room as he searched for the figure that was long gone but nothing came to sight. He sighed; the dull, dismayed look returned to his eyes as he patted his son on the shoulder.

"Daiichi, I miss him too. But acting like this won't bring him back," he fixed a broken smile on his lips before shifting his attention back to his morning meal. "Maybe you should cut down on watching those odd movies you borrow from Kuroko-sensei."

"But dad..." Daiichi's tone was low, broken and upset that his father couldn't see what he saw. Upon seeing his son looking so heartbroken, Aomine cleared his throat and patted another shoulder, a gesture he knew the boy wouldn't be felt physically but would touch him from the inside.

"It's okay, Daiichi," said the bluenette, giving him his signature half-smile. "We'll fix this together. " A glint of hope returned to the boy eyes.

"For now, pretend that I'm not here or your daddy will get crazy."

Daiichi wiped a tear that was threatening to fall, chuckled and nodded a response. Aomine leaned against the wall to observe them two, arms crossed, while his son jumped to his seat to join Kagami for breakfast, placing half of the bacon strips into his plate, two sunny-side up eggs on its side before he dug into his food.

"Daiichi, I have to go to work today and I won't be back until it's late," uttered the redhead as he flipped his wallet and took out two banknotes with many zeros behind the number, putting it on the table next to the boy's plate. "The money is for lunch and in case I'll be home really late, use it for dinner as well."

The boy paused mid eating, looking at his father who left the table, putting on the orange with yellow stripes fire fighter coat he placed on the couch's armrest.

"But dad, today is your birthday. You shouldn't go to work at all."

As though the fact was a new revelation that struck him, he froze before glancing at his watch to look for today's date. He shot a crooked smiled at his son as he scratched his cheek.

"I totally forgot."

Daiichi breathe out a heavy sigh before looking into his father right in the eyes, a dead serious look that runs in the Aomine blood. "No matter what, you'll have to be back by dinner time. We need to celebrate it!"

Kagami stunned at the determination displayed by the blue-haired boy. He shook his head with a smile plastered on his lips, ruffling the blue locks before planting a kiss on his forehead.

"Alright, baby. I'll try my best to get off from work early."

Daiichi's smile fell halfway through, flustered at the answer when he realized what his father had just said.

"Dad, stop calling me baby! I'm ten!"

Aomine and Kagami both chuckled in unison, making their son more flustered because of it.

.

"So you wished for me for Taiga's birthday?"

"Yep. I wish for you to come home for dad's birthday last night," uttered Daiichi as he rinsed the last plate used for breakfast under the running tap water and placed it on the rack next to the sink. Aomine Daiki, a father to the boy that was supposed to be dead seven years ago was standing next to him, leaning against the kitchen counter, peering over the boy who was halfway through his daily chore. "He has been out of it lately, forgetting stuff and sometimes he'd just lost in his own thought. I think he misses you, so I wished what I wish. When I woke up this morning, you're already here. That must mean that god have granted my wish to make dad happy, right? Even if it's only for one day."

Aomine's eyes fell on the floor unfocused. He could feel a jab of pain through his heart; guilt, shame, fury took over him, all the emotions that rushed in was directed to himself. He had expected this; his life partner would be unhappy with his abrupt passing because of that incident when he was off-duty. Unhappy wasn't a strong enough word to describe how Kagami must've felt. He must've felt devastated. Crushed. Tormented. The seven years that had passed must've been a living hell for the man that was Aomine's life.

"Taiga was really sad, wasn't he?"

The boy jumped off the stool and wiped his hand dry using the small kitchen towel on the counter.

"When I was little he used to cry in his sleep all the time. I don't think he still does it now, but I'd know if he is missing you a lot."

"How?" Aomine stared at the blue-haired boy who looked practically him, minus the tanned skin.

"Dad would go through your stuffs he packed in a box he was supposed to give away but he didn't. He'd wear your clothes, that cream cashmere sweater that you're wearing – " said the boy as he tried to pick the clothes on Aomine but his finger poked through his father's body. He did it a couple times more to his muse." – He wears it often. He said it was your favourite piece of clothing. Oh, he also took me out to catch crayfish sometimes even though he sucks at it."

Aomine snickered at the last remark while the boy continuously poked his transparent body, intrigued by his existence despite being the one wishing for this to happen in the first place. The bluenette tried to pull Daiichi into a hug but he ended up hugging himself, his hands passed through his son's body.

"This is frustrating. I'm here but I can't hug my son," Aomine formed a tight fist; if he were alive he would've bled at the intensity of his nails digging into his skin. "Worst is knowing that both of us exist in the same room yet Taiga can't even see me."

Daiichi's face sunk, guilt seeping in as he was the one bringing this incident about. It didn't last long, spark came back to lit the boy's expression as he shot his idea at his father.

"Let's go ask uncle Akashi! He knows everything, maybe he can help," the little bluenette darted towards the front door and put his shoes on. Aomine followed right be behind, float-walking as he did it. "It's a Saturday morning, I know where to find him!"

.

"So where are we heading now, baby?"

"A flower shop near the station. Uncle Akashi goes there every now and then, but I always saw him there every Saturday on my way to the basketball court," explained Daiichi as he leaning against his interlaced fingers behind his head, walking down the street, barely any people around. His grinning face was replaced with a scowl. "Papa, don't call me baby!"

Aomine threw his head back for a hearty laughter.

"But you were still a baby when I left."

Daiichi bit his lips. "I know."

"Are you mad at me? For leaving you and Taiga."

"It couldn't be helped," the ten years old wore a weary smile as he glanced at his the glowing figure next to him, motioning as though he was walking even though the man was floating. "You died saving a boy from bad guys. I'm proud that my papa is a hero."

The thoughtful words made Aomine felt tightness in his chest, his heart swelled with love for the child he hadn't had the privilege to see grow. He hovered his hand above the child's head, wanting to pat it but he left it at that, knowing that it'd be another futile attempt to touch.

Daiichi eyes widened at the sight of a flower shop just a few steps away, with a brighter shade of red locks standing in front of it, giving orders to the lady attending to the fresh flowers on display.

"Papa, we're here. Good morning, uncle Akashi!"

The red-haired man, feared all throughout his period of reign in their middle school and high school era in the basketball arena despite the small, thin figure turned his head to their direction. Daiichi bowed at the man wearing a maroon yukata politely.

"Loud as ever, Daiichi. Good morning to you too," muttered Akashi as he faced the small version of his former team mate in Teikou Middle School, smiling meekly at him. "You're not on your way to play basketball today."

"Nope."

"What are you up to?"

Daiichi glanced at his transparent father who was taking in the sight of his friend he hadn't seen in such a long time. Even before he died, he barely had the time to see the man after they graduated from high school, their life path each led them elsewhere.

The little Daiichi closed the gap between himself and Akashi, tipping on his toes to bring himself closer to the man's ear for a whisper. It wasn't a hard task for Daiichi as he was the one of the tallest in his school, plus the fact that the man in yukata wasn't as lanky as his fathers. As Daiichi unleashed the unbelievable tale in Akashi's ear, the older man eyes widened at every word, processing the story he heard as he looked straight ahead.

"Do you mean to tell me that Daiki is here in front of me now?"

Daiichi shook his head vigorously. "Yup! Papa said hi."

" What you want is for me to help you to make him visible?"

"Uh-huh. It seems like I am the only one who can see him. Even dad can't see him."

"I can't do that. I don't practice magic or possess any interest in things that involve paranormal activities."

The little bluenette voice cracked, sound of defeat echoed."I see. But papa..."

"Ask Tetsuya. He has a weird obsession in paranormal stories and such; he can explain this weird phenomenon to you. He holds the key to solve your current predicament."

That all-knowing ability is still terrifying as ever," hushed Aomine with a half-smile up his lips at the man who owned the emperor eye regardless of his inability to see him. "Thanks, Akashi."

Daiichi grinned at the older male as he thanked him, bowed and skipped towards the train station, heading down his kindergarten teacher's place.

.

Aomine held back from talking to his son in their half an hour ride in the train heading downtown, all through the small lively town very close to the heart of Tokyo. Not long after, they entered a housing area, medium-sized double storey houses lining up on each side of the road.

"Papa, are you bored with me already?" Daiichi pouted, eyes glistening, looking like he was about to cry. Aomine jumped in front of the boy to look at him straight in the eye.

"Haa? Nonsense. Why did you say that?"

"Because you won't talk to me. Papa has been ignoring me."

"I just don't want people to look at you weirdly," the bluenette sighed as he kneeled before the boy, desperately wanting to pull him into a consoling embrace. "Stop over-thinking, Daiichi."

"I don't care what people think! They don't know me who have only known papa through pictures and stories from other people. Today is probably the only day I get to see papa and I want to make use of it properly," the pool of tears in his eyes found its way down the boy's cheek.

"I'm sorry, Daiichi. That didn't cross my mind at all," Aomine tried to wipe the tears, his heart sunk at the sight. "I won't avoid talking to you anymore, so stop crying. Big boys don't cry. Daiichi's not a baby anymore, right?"

Daiichi nodded as he harshly wiped the tears away using the back of his hands.

"Good. Now where is Tetsu's place?"

The boy wiped the last remaining tears, pointing at the house with blue roof, a sleek, expensive looking black car parked right in front of it two houses away from where they were.

"Now let's get going. If this works, you don't have to look like a mad man for talking to me. And I want Taiga to see me as soon as possible."

.

Aomine and Daiichi's arrival were greeted by the sound of the floorboard rattling, kids screaming and giggling. Kise was the one who answered the door flashed a quick smile as he let them in before disappearing inside, chasing after two girls running around the house who were wearing nothing but diapers. The girls looked identical with blond hairs on their head, tied into pigtails with blue ribbons. Aomine guessed that the girls were around the age of two, with their quirks and wits in avoiding their desperate father. When Kise finally managed to catch up with the brats, he took them both in his arms in one scoop and walked back towards his guest, still laughing deliriously for whatever reason they were amused at.

"Sorry you had to see that, little Aominecchi. If you're looking for Kurokocchi, I last saw him in the kitchen with Ryocchi. Come in. Yukkicchi, Akicchi, Daiichi-nii is here. He'll be embarrassed so let's go get dressed properly, shall we?"

"Daiichi-nii! Daiichi-nii!" exclaimed the two hyper girls, psyched to see Daiichi. The blonde male disappeared into the back room, the ear splitting sounds slowly dying.

"Sorry for intruding," he waved at the girls with a happy face. Daiichi took off his shoes and walked inside, trudging along the hallway.

"Those are definitely hundred percent Kise's copies," Aomine chuckled as he followed Daiichi's lead into the house.

Daiichi grinned at his father's direction. "Dad said the exact same thing when we come here for their birthday party every year."

"Why do you call Tetsu sensei, anyway?"

"He was my teacher when I was in kindergarten."

"Daiichi-kun, who are you talking to?"

Daiichi jumped at the voice from a blue-haired figure next to him that wasn't there a moment ago, holding a light-blue haired toddler in his arms. The boy looked at him apathetically, as did the person who was holding him.

"Kuroko-sensei, please don't just suddenly appear like that!"

"I've been here since you arrived. More importantly, why are you here alone?"

"Dad has to go to work today, but I'm not alone. I'm with papa today."

Kuroko narrowed his gaze."I'm not sure I follow what you're saying, Daiichi-kun."

Aomine and Daiichi exchanged a look before replying the look to the two who were holding a stare, puzzled look overtaking the expressionless faces.

.

Kise almost choked on the orange juice he sipped, Kuroko who was sitting next to him had to rub him in the back a few times to ease the pain. He continued on barking a harsh cough until it all settled and only the sound of two girls giggling as they play with play dough in front of the TV filled the living room. Both of the older males gazed sharply at the little blue-haired boy with suspicion after he relished the inconceivable tale.

"Little Aominecchi, you're kidding right?" Kise croaked, throat still dry from the event that just happened.

"I should have cut back on lending you the movies I own, Daiichi-kun," muttered Kuroko monotonously. "It's interfering with your thinking process."

"No, you have to believe me, Kuroko-sensei! Papa is here for the day, and he's standing next to me!"

Kuroko remained aloof, as did the toddle in his arms, but the blonde next to him started to shook in his seat, face becoming pale.

"You've told Akashi-kun and he told you to see me?"

"His exact word was 'he holds the key to solve your current predicament,'" Daiichi mimicked Akashi with the authoritative tone, a dead-serious, bloodshot look in his eyes which made Kuroko puffed his cheek, Kise sniggered. "Although I have no idea what 'predicament' means."

"Oi Daiichi, look. That little Kuroko is looking at me. I think he sees me," urged Aomine as he exchanged looks with the kid in Kuroko's arms. The boy was trying to point at him, looking amused at the sight of the glowing creature. Daiichi glanced to look at his father, which drew two other pairs of eyes towards the transparent man, albeit not seeing a thing.

"Papa said Ryotarou can see him. Look, he's pointing at him," exclaimed the excited boy, pointing his fingers who was doing the same thing towards his father. The two older males once again stared into anything but nothing. Kuroko closed his eyes as he sighed.

"Babies are capable of seeing unearthly creatures because their senses are sharper than adults."

Kise whimpered."Kurokocchi, stop playing along with little Aominecchi! It's giving me chills already."

"But it's true, uncle Kise," Daiichi pouted, gulping down half a glass of orange juice served.

Kuroko was about to say something when one of the girls started wailing as the other one tugging her hair roughly, wrestling each other and biting arms and legs; a sibling war at its best. He rose from his seat, handing the miniature version of himself to his husband.

"Daiichi-kun, I am not hundred percent sure about this information, but I guess it is better than nothing. An unearthly creature presence will get stronger as night approaches, and it is the strongest during the brief moment of full moon. It could last the entire period of when the moon is visible in the night sky, but your case is special so there is nothing definite I can say. I wish you all the best Daiichi-kun, and you too Aomine-kun, if you are really there. Now, excuse me while I go stop a war from breaking out or I will have to deal with the catastrophe that comes with it."

.

Being a Saturday afternoon, people bustled in and out of the place he once frequented almost daily when he was young. Correction, when he was still alive. The place didn't change much, apart from the place being remodelled to extend the shop compound to accommodate the growing number of customers. Aomine stood next to Daiichi as he examined the board above the cashier, pretty much the same menu they had seven years back.

"20 BBQ burgers, 2 large fries and a regular-sized coke please. Also 20 teriyaki burgers for takeaway," Daiichi's orders to the cashier was eloquent and smooth, it was like he had done it a thousand times already. Probably he would have, since he grew up with Kagami Taiga, the prized customer of Maji Burger. It was a surprise they never call him to be the spokeperson for the brand since the man was nothing short from being classified as good looking. When the cashier disappeared into the back to get the orders ready, Daiichi started to speak to him, ignoring the bewildered and sceptical looks from the people lining up behind and around him.

"Do you need anything, papa?"

"No thanks. I don't feel like eating. Maybe because I'm a ghost," Aomine dug his pinky finger in his ear."Funny because I used to be scared of one."

Daiichi chuckled. "Like how dad's of dogs."

"Not only dogs, okay. He's not a big fan of horror stories either."

"I knew it! That's why he has been talking me out of borrowing horror movies from Kuroko-sensei!"

"He's good at hiding that," this time it was Aomine who chuckled." it wasn't until Tetsu told me he chickened, being all jumpy when a bunch of them were having a ghost-story telling session that I knew about it."

"Dad's funny."

"Not just that. He's a fun person to tease", exhaled the tanned male as he tilt his head back, reminiscing. When he straightened himself, the burgers were already served on the counter with a plastic filled with the same thing. His eyes fell upon the golden wrappings with English inscription on top of it.

"Daiichi, you like Teriyaki burgers too?"

"That's for dad. He eats it all the time," the boy grinned as he slid the plastic containing the burgers up to his wrist and lifted the tray."I like Teriyaki but I love BBQ more."

The taller male clenched his teeth and clucked his tongue, distressed by the revelation.

"Take that order back. We're getting him cheeseburgers."

.

It was six in the evening; orange spilled all over the sky, draping the whole town with its vibrant color. They got home a bit early to have it decorated together, although it was all on Daiichi; with a few balloons and handmade cards by the boy. They made a trip to visit Atsushi's bakery on their way back to get a cake, already prepared by Kagami's half brother Aomine quite repulsed when they were young. Well, nothing much had changed. His feelings towards the beautiful man was not all that different, although the raven haired male was a little bit acceptable since then considering he was the one who had been there in helping Kagami recuperate from his loss. Daiichi told him that. Also the fact that Himuro had become all saggy and old compared to him who was looking not a day older from that fateful day that a knife punctured his heart, a sort of pride for Aomine by topping him by that, overlooking the fact that he actually died for it to happen.

Aomine made Daiichi go out for another errand down the street with him since there was no way he could've done it himself. He was hoping that he could materialize himself by sun down, but he remained the way he was; a glowing figure that was non-apparent to anybody but Daiichi. Aomine started to worry; his hope was starting to crumble. He didn't want to go back to the way things were – going back to where he was, waiting for everybody's time until they joined him up in the sky castle; no, not that he had come too close with two most precious persons in his life. His dejection, wounded look must've somehow escaped his thought and made its way to his face when he saw a troubled look on the little angel walking by his side, the boy bore his eyes into him. Being considerate wasn't the typical Aomine Daiki, but he had to stop it. He had to stop making everybody he loved suffer in agony. He had to stop making them pay for his miscalculation.

Aomine ran his hand over the little blue locks, smoothing it out all the way back and left his hand on his shoulder, heavy and unrestrained. To his surprise, that small body slumped into his touch. He could feel the weight on his arm, the mass didn't pass through him like it would have this morning. Surprise couldn't even begin to describe the look on the little boy's face at the contact, but it didn't last long as another fact held his attention.

"Papa look, the moon!" with uncontainable exhilaration, he pointed up at the sky, showing almost perfectly rounded moon that had unhide itself from behind a puffy cloud; still dim and faint, but present nevertheless. "And I can feel and touch your hand. It's not transparent anymore!"

"Yes baby, finally," Aomine kneeled and buried his face on the little Daiichi's shoulder, pulling him into a crushing hug. He could feel the warmth of tear that escaped his eyes. "I can touch you too."

Aomine had never been one that held much faith in god, but that day, he closed his eyes tight, thanking god for an answered prayer.

.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

It was one hell of a day at work for Kagami. A man was stuck in a drain trying to retrieve his wallet and they had to drill him out from there. A bunch of gangster wannabes trying to smoke in the school toilet triggered the smoke detector and they were rushed to the site for nothing. Later that evening, real fire broke out in a restaurant not so far from the school and they had to rush there again. They managed to contain the fire with minimum damage to the surrounding building but it was a gruesome battle. He was a senior officer and fieldwork was not his job anymore, but the department was understaffed for some reason today, so he did what he had to do.

Cracking the joint of his neck as he turned the key on the knob, Kagami heaved out a heavy sigh. He promised Daiichi he'd get back early to celebrate his birthday, yet he got back later than usual. It was a quarter to nine; way past their dinner time and one and a half hour till Daiichi's bedtime. Kagami hoped Daiichi have eaten and taken his bath and done his homework, though Kagami wasn't really counting on it. Daiichi was lazy, but he was smart. Kagami have had an earful from his homeroom teacher about Daiichi's unfinished homework yet somehow he managed to get good grades. Kagami knew it was in his genes. It didn't bother him at all. The most probable thing Daiichi would be doing right now was watch NBA matches on TV.

"Daiichi, I'm home," pushing the door open, Kagami noticed that the whole apartment was pitch black, only faint light of full moon illuminated the room from the veranda. The wind was blowing, and moon light was casting shadows on the curtain. The whole place was draped in silence. This was not what he had expected. Kagami stood vigil there; eyeing the surrounding he saw nothing of, thousands of scenario were playing at the back of his mind simultaneously. Did Daiichi go to bed early and forgot to close the sliding door? Did he go out to play and haven't even gotten home yet? What if somebody broke into the house from the veranda and took Daiichi away?

Kagami frantically molested the wall in search for the light switch when his hand touched something firm and bony, something warm. He didn't have the time to react to it when he saw a collection of yellow light moving in his direction from the kitchen, someone singing 'happy birthday' in a slow tune. It was Daiichi; singing as he carried the cake in his hand, slowly and cautiously in the dark, careful not to stumble over his own feet and ruin the birthday cake. The candles casted shadow on Daiichi's face and made him appeared creepy, but Kagami didn't laugh. He thought his baby was too cute.

Daiichi stopped 2 steps short from Kagami and looked up to him. "Dad, happy birthday."

"You're the sweetest," Kagami got on his knee, grabbed the back of Daiichi's neck and rubbed their temples together, a huge smile stretching on his face. "Thank you baby."

"Dad, what did I say about calling me baby! Ahh, doesn't matter. Quick dad, the candles are melting, hurry and make a wish!"

"Do I have to? I'm too old for this."

"It's a must!"

Daiichi didn't see it, but Kagami rolled his eyes with half-hearted annoyance and blew the candles with a wish in his mind. The same one he had every year, an unattainable one. Yet he wished anyway, because it was just a wish.

It was dark again and Kagami could feel a peck on his cheek and a whisper in his ear. "I've got you the best birthday present in the whole wide world, dad."

He grinned and got up on his feet. Kagami doubt that it would ever happen because both best gifts in his life was in front of him and was no longer standing next to him at the same time. But he wouldn't tell the boy, he didn't want to ruin the surprise. Kagami squinted at the sudden influx of brightness to his vision, assaulting the receptors in his eyes as somebody switched on the light. Kagami turned to look at the switch, at the person whom his or her hand he had touched when he was in panic earlier, the person Daiichi could have invited to celebrate his birthday together. His best guess was Himuro; he was Daiichi's favourite uncle after all. But nobody was there. He turned to look at Daiichi and he was gone too.

In a flash, Kagami could feel strong arms coiling around his waist, a warm presence was standing behind his back with no room to spare in between. He could feel the person's breath falling against the skin of his neck, planting butterfly kisses along the prominent muscle of sternocleidomastoid. A raspy voice so thick with emotion rung in his ears, a voice he heard ever so often in his dreams lately that was far too painful to process.

"Happy birthday, Bakagami."

Kagami was frozen in shock. He could not comprehend this. This was all too familiar. This was all too distant. This was all too good to be true.

"This is a dream," was all Kagami managed to stutter after pausing for a long time.

The arms slid away and Kagami eyes fell on the floor unsure, the sudden lack of contact left him cold. Then there he was, standing in front of Kagami; looking ever so handsome and confident with dignified air and arrogance, the way Kagami had always remembered him. He didn't appear like he aged even a day. The man who was supposed to be dead was standing in front of him. Aomine ran his thumb over Kagami's cheek with intent gaze; unbroken, hopeful. He lightly pinched the redhead's cheek and grinned.

"Painful, isn't it? So no, this is not a dream, Taiga," said Aomine softly as he ran over the area he pinched with his thumb. "I'm home."

It was too much to process. It was too silent and Kagami could hear the blood pulsing through the veins in his ears. Kagami's brain was strained with all sorts of questions that were beyond his thinking capacity his knuckles turned white from fisting it too tight. What happened, who made it happen, how did it happen, is it even possible, was Aomine playing a bad joke on him for so many years –

But none of it got past his throat. Instead, Kagami's fist flew, a punch landed square on Aomine's face and it had thrown him off his feet. He knew he wasn't done. Kagami grabbed him by the shirt, straddled him, punching him again and again and again until his hand hurt, red and sore, the knuckle bleed. All his bottled up emotion spilled over. The Pandora box was opened and everything was unleashed. Yet Aomine was calm at the receiving end; never spoke a word, not a twitch of muscle to retaliate, not at all battered from the beating. He waited till Kagami was done. And when Kagami finally did, he sat up; he took Kagami's bruised knuckle and kissed it. Gently, slowly, of every nook and cranny, not missing any part on the back of Kagami's palm. He looked up, looked into Kagami's eyes that were glistened with tears threatening to fall.

"If you think this is funny, you are – "

"I'm sorry, Taiga," whispered Aomine low as he enveloped his arms around the other male's shoulder that was violently shaking, trying hard to hold all his emotions in. "I screwed up big time."

It failed; all hell broke loose the second Kagami tucked his face on the crook of Aomine's neck. He managed to spout 'bastard' as his arms wrapped around Aomine's body just as tight, tears streamed down his cheek, clinging on every fibre of his being Kagami missed so much he thought he could die. He breathed him in, soaking in the warmth of Aomine's touch, cherishing every passing moment of having Aomine back in his arms, of this unbelievable occurrence. Kagami could feel the hollowness of where his heart used to be was filled again. Aomine pressed a fierce kiss on his temple and Kagami felt like he was made whole again. He didn't know how long they stayed that way until his sobbed died down. Another familiar voice broke the silence.

"Dad, papa….can I come out now?" Daiichi asked hesitantly from behind the couch, standing there and was covering his eyes with his hands. "And can I open my eyes now papa?"

Aomine grinned and told him it was okay to come out. Daiichi's eyes were red too. He then ran the rest of the way to reach for his precious fathers, embracing them both too tight.

.-.-.

"So you are saying that you are back for the day because Daiichi wished for it?"

"Uh huh," Aomine grunted as he took a huge bite of the burger in his hand.

"And you've been here all day but only Daiichi could see you?"

He nodded, munching non-stop.

"And I'm seeing you right now because Kuroko said ghost has higher chance of being spotted during full moon?"

Aomine shook his head with a frown, only half sure of his answer.

"Are you sure you aren't practicing some sort of black magic, Daiichi?"

Like father like son, both of them shrugged at the same time.

Kagami alternated his glance from Aomine to Daiichi sitting next to each other on the dining table; both were too engrossed in putting the burgers in their hand in their belly. They were probably tired and hungry from running around to make the celebration a success; with cake and a little decoration here and there. They did it. It was a major success. He had been sitting there listening to the whole thing and none of it made sense. Who would have thought his son could bring his dead husband back to life? But he did, and Aomine was there with them. With the same shade of blue locks and arrogant smile, Aomine and Daiichi appeared far too similar it physically hurt for Kagami to look at. He picked up one of the burgers towering on the table and ate it too.

"Don't they have food in heaven, Daiki? Did you miss teriyaki burger so muc….wait, this isn't teriyaki," his words faltered, his sight fell upon the different flavoured burger in his hand. "This is cheeseburger."

"I don't remember you being crazy about teriyaki, so I bought what you always ordered."

Kagami paused before he could manage an 'oh.' He wore a sad smile on his face.

"Dad, papa, let's play basketball after we're done eating!" exclaimed Daiichi in excitement to break up the tension, scrunching up the burger wrapping paper and reached out for a slice of cake on the platter. "I've always wanted to beat papa. I'm confident I can do it. I've been studying papa's videos for a long time."

"Hey kid, don't get cocky," Aomine rolled his eyes to meet with the smaller blue orbs and had his signature feral smirk on his face; the one Kagami was drawn to, the one Kagami wanted to land a kick on. "The only one who can beat me is me."

Kagami threw his head back laughing; he never knew how much he missed listening to that lame catchphrase until he heard it again. It was ironically funny how he never realized how funny it was until now.

"Ahomine, that's super lame," said Kagami in between his wheezing laughter while clapping his hands like a retarded seal. Aomine and Daiichi just looked at each other before giving him a bewildered look. Once he had calmed down enough to just snort at Aomine's words, he continued. "Daiichi, lets beat his sorry ass up for acting so high and mighty."

.-.-.

Daiichi was falling asleep helplessly on Aomine's shoulder as he carried the boy on his back. Gone was the sound of the little boy protesting he still had the energy to walk with his parents, even wanting to race their way home just to prove he wasn't all that drained. But he couldn't get Aomine to let him down though, and soon enough, he was rubbing his eyes out. Before they knew it, Daiichi was hugging Aomine's neck , wrapping his legs around his body and landed his head on Aomine's shoulder.

Aomine had his pace in sync with Kagami as they walked through the dark lane, illuminated by the streetlight and the moon, gleaming beautifully high up on the starry sky. Kagami was thankful for the clear night sky tonight, or he wouldn't have been able to feel how he felt right now – blessed, thankful, fortunate. He ruffled Daiichi's hair and smiled to himself.

"You're getting rusty at basketball, Taiga," said Aomine, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

Kagami scowled. "Oh shut up, Daiki. It has been seven years. And you forgot that I aged, unlike you."

Aomine chuckled. "But this kid. Daiichi. He has potential. Who taught him to shoot like that?"

"He almost broke the tapes of your games for watching it for god knows how many times," Kagami recalled the time had to confiscate and hid it because Daiichi refused to do his homework; he was too engrossed in basketball and learning to perfect his moves and passes. Daiichi bawled his eyes out, ran away to crash there for days at Himuro's house. Kagami had to be the one to apologize first, and he had to make a deal before the kid agreed to come home with him. Now Daiichi had to show his completed homework before Kagami hand him the tapes.

"He's good at basketball."

"He's your son."

"Ours," Aomine fixed his gaze with strong conviction on Kagami's red orbs. "He's our son."

Kagami startled. He snapped himself out of his trance and ran his fingers through his hair, smiling at Aomine. "I'm sorry. He is, isn't he?"

Street style basketball combined with power jump at his age, Daiichi was truly ahead of his pack. Soon, when puberty hit and his growth spurt accelerate, he'd be able to dunk his way to victory. By then he would be unstoppable. Kagami wonder if Daiichi would end up like Aomine in his years in Teikou, wonder if there was somebody strong enough to get his head out of the cloud and bring him back down to earth like he did to Aomine years ago. There were so many years ahead for the young Aomine. And it was something worth living for to Kagami.

They had a lot to talk about, so many things to ask, and overabundance of feelings to be expressed. Yet Aomine and Kagami chose to walk in silence. Their arms brushed against each other on occasion and it was like a buzz of electricity on Kagami's skin. After a while, Aomine had enough of the accidental contact and went ahead and grabbed Kagami's hand to have their fingers interlaced. Kagami could feel his face heated up. It was back to year they first started going out together, after they realized their relationship was more than just fuck buddy. He tightened his grip on Aomine's hand hey kept it that way until they reached home.

._._._.

Kagami stood in the doorway as he watched Aomine tucked Daiichi in his bed. The boy hardly reacted to it; slumber land was pulling him down hard. Aomine pressed a kiss on Daiichi's forehead and Kagami couldn't help but thought it was too good to be true, as though he was watching things off his wildest dream since Aomine was gone. Kagami was tired handling the surge of emotions since Aomine's sudden appearance. He was afraid of the possible ending to this miraculous tale. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to see Aomine off. He sauntered off to his bedroom; their bedroom, to have a peace of mind.

He couldn't have walked more than five steps when he heard the door behind him being locked; Aomine leaning against it, the glint in his eyes narrow and dangerous under the dim yellow light. A thought didn't even have the time to flash in Kagami's mind. A fraction of seconds later he was standing right in front of Kagami, locking their lips in haste, pushing him in the direction of the bed. It was animalistic – how Aomine hungrily devoured him, explored him, and conquered him, sucking his soul and senses away. Yet somehow the touch of Aomine's finger on his face, as it ran through his damp hair, down the length of his spine was gentle and compassionate; packed with emotion that could never be translated into words. They were reunited with the only way they knew best, the way it all began. Never mind the fact that Kagami hadn't been touched in such way for years. His body reacted to Aomine as though it was programmed to do so, as though it was his second nature. With Aomine inside of him and filling him with every way possible, Kagami felt complete.

Kagami was alive again.

They didn't dare to keep track of the time. Kagami kept his arms wrapped around Aomine, clinging on everything he could in this indeterminate amount of time he had left with Aomine.

"Taiga. I'm sorry for – "

"Shh." Kagami reached up for a kiss to shut him up. "I don't want to hear it."

"But –"

"Stay with me until I fall asleep."

Aomine swallowed hard as he clutched Kagami's arm tighter, planting one last kiss on his lips.

.-.-.-.

When the sun was beginning to spill over and light up the sky, Kagami lay awake, staring at the ceiling, alone in his bed. Minutes turned to hours and it was time to go to work, but he couldn't get himself to move a muscle. Kagami wasn't sure how he fell asleep. He wasn't sure what woke him up. But he was sure of one thing – Aomine was there with him. With tears pricking his eyes, Kagami seized the crumpled bed sheet and inhaled the scent Aomine had left behind. It was faint. But it was enough. Kagami had the memories of last night burned into his mind forever, and it was enough to last him the remaining lifetime he had left. Aomine was alive inside of him. It was all that mattered. It was okay for him to leave.

_I'll see you again soon, Ahomine._

_._

**THE END**

**A/N : Honestly speaking, I had a hard time summing up enough courage to finish this fic. It has an OC, and it is different than Aokaga usual genre so I felt insecure writing it. But I'm glad I finished it, because it kinda rekindled my feelings for this couple. They're just so beautiful together I'm helplessly in love with them.**


End file.
